


Sacrifice Week

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bloodplay, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, Kinky, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Dipper forgets to take his pills and his dreaded cycle restarts. Fortunately for him his demon boyfriend finds this exciting.





	Sacrifice Week

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: oral sex,penetration in the fronthole (so not anal),bloodplay because menstruation. Touching of the chest etc
> 
> Random add,if it's not clear I'm trans myself and this is based on my level of dysphoria and experience of things. 
> 
> (Please don't use gendered language in the comments,referring to an afab body with female lingo when the afab is a trans male body,ill probably delete it since it makes me uncomfortable)

Dipper had missed four days,just four days. Yet that's all it took for his body to restart his cycle again. The pms came and the wave of dread washed over him. His binder feeling tighter than usual and a little harder to breathe. He cursed and shimmied it over his head,he raised his arms above his head and coughed multiple times allowing his lungs to expand. He did his regular breathing exercises and threw on wireless lace and a shirt.

Just then his phone beeped with a reminder to remove his binder,mentioning that his eight hours were up. He could push to ten on some days,the website giving a clear warning that ten was the longest you could wear it. Although he wasn't one for wearing it that often,only if he really needed to.

Dipper rarely wore it around the house,he's comfortable enough around his family to not care,comfortable enough around Bill. Leaving the house although was a no no unless he had it or was covered with layers.

Unfortunately pms caused swelling so he planned to ditch the binder for the next couple days. The only reason he pushed through the pain was that he was on register duty. He adamantly cursed at himself for missing four days of his birth control while he walked down the stairs.

It was later in the day,with a quick glance at the clock he took notice that it was nearly midnight. Which meant Stan had abandoned the TV and went to bed. Ford no where to be seen until breakfast.

Which left Mabel and Bill.

The two lounging in the sitting room when he rounded the corner. Bill taking over the armchair and his twin sitting below snacking on some popcorn. Bill occasionally using his powers to snag a couple of the saltly treats.

Bill's golden eye's darted to Dipper when he spotted movement,a smile sketching it's way onto his face. "Come here Sapling." His voice a low soft coo. Dipper obeyed and planted himself on his boyfriends lap,the others hands wrapping around his waist,a finger trailing up to his chest and retracting once he felt the small bump. A check up,Bill did them to make sure he'd removed the binder when needed.

He nestled his face into the brunets neck and sighed with content.

The boy smelt weird...?

Bill questioned the many reasons why. Possibly ate a food that changed it or maybe a new body lotion?

Within the hour the teen had succumbed to sleep. Mabel also snoring lightly in the dark,the only light being from the TV. Bill picked Dipper up and made his way upstairs to his room. He propped the teen on his bed and tucked him in. He left with a kiss on the forehead and made his way down to Mabel.  He picked her up and walked to the back of the shack and kicked her door open,he placed the female twin on the bed and drew her curtains closed.

He did a patrol of the house and checked _every_ door and window to make sure they were locked and secure. With a yawn he made his way up the stairs to his humans room and discarded some clothing items before jumping into bed. The blond pulled the blanket over him and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and nodded off.

    When morning came Dipper awoke to the sound of birds chirping and muffled conversation. He wouldn't say it aloud but also Bill's heavy breathing. He untangled himself from his demon boyfriend and waddled to the bathroom. He yawned and sat on the toilet fiddling with the soft toilet paper. He felt a tightness and pressure in his abdominal area and looked down. "Ah shit."

He leaned to the right and picked up a blue box and opened it. The box brand new and ready to be of use.

Dipper dumped the tampon wrapper in the bin and washed his hands,a plan to down a couple pain killers running through his mind. Once he entered the room again he found his boyfriend curled up in the blankets with a sleepy smile on his face,still fast asleep.

Dipper ran a hand through his hair and entered the kitchen. Mabel and Stan sitting and ideally talking about a stupid thing they read in the newspaper. "Where's the pain killers?" He asked opening a cupboard in search of them. "Under the sink,why?" Stan grumbled taking a sip of coffee. "Cramps." Dipper didn't need to elaborate on his reasoning as everyone nodded in acknowledgement already understanding his current situation. He pressed down on the bottle and twisted but failed to open it. "I must be a child still if childlock can defeat me." He laughed and tossed the bottle to Stan who clicked it open. He dropped two in his mouth and swallowed them down with some water.

Bill stumbled in just at that moment and wrapped his arms around Dipper. "Ill be back later,little tree. I got work to do." He kissed behind his ear and poofed out of the room. "Why can't he just use the door like the rest of us?" Stan muttered under his breath,not taking his eyes off the newspaper in front of him.

"Because magic."

-:-

Dipper lay on his bed clutching his stomach tightly and pushing pressure on his skin. His pain killers not working at numbing these sharp cramps.  Sweat gathered on his forehead and his eye's stared upwards.

He considered going to get a hot water bottle but the pain was worse when standing upright,not to mention his lower back killed when he was standing. He scrapped the idea and just lay there allowing it to happen. 

Dysphoric thoughts shouting louder than his other ones. He closed his eyes and thought of something else.

"Hey kid!"

His eyes snapped open to see Bill floating above him, "You have a pained face." He pointed out and kissed his forehead,his birthmark more specificly and a wave of calm washed over him.  "So what's up?"

"Pain killers aren't working."

"Ah I se.....see..." Bill paused for multiple seconds,longer than he should have.

"Bill?"  Dipper waved a hand in front of his unblinking eyes.

The black of his pupils expanding at the speed of a cats. His eyes darted to Dipper's face.

"Are...Are you hurt?" He took a deep breath trying to calm himself but the smell just smacked him across the face even more. He cursed under his breath. Dipper shrugged. "Kinda." Bill pushed himself up to hover higher above the boy. "....hurt enough...to...bleed?"

"Not in that sense but I am bleeding."

Bill raised a hand and covered his nose to try block the enticing scent.  "Fuck-it smells so good,Dipper I'm sorry but I need to leave." The teen reached a hand up and grabbed his wrist. "Why?" Bill exhaled.

"Because I feel like _devouring_ you."

That sparked Dipper's lower region in a way it shouldn't have.

"Please stay." His voice barely a whisper. Bill followed his request and floated his down to lay on top of his human. His face buried in his neck inhaling a sweet smell,his tongue darted out to taste him and he melted at the flavour. "You taste _delicious_." He purred.

Dipper shuddered but wrapped his arms around him. "You're aware of my body parts." Bill chuckled. " _Very aware._ " "Well,people with these bleed every month."  
Bill looked up with confusion. "But you didn't..." "Because of that pill I took. Well I forgot it and now it's returned. It's a period."

He could see the realization in Bill's blown wide eyes. "Ah,the thing to show that humans aren't pregnant."

A familiar smirk appeared on the blond's face. He connected their lips into a sweet kiss. "You know what helps with the pain? An orgasm." Dipper snorted and twisted Bill's shirt between his fingers. "How did I know you would say that?"

Bill sat up on his knees and pushed the teen's shirt up and over his head,eyes spotting the black lace. "You've made yourself all pretty for me. You know I can't resist a boy in lace."  His hands sliding up the smooth skin to knead at the small bumps on his chest.

"They're bigger? Oh, and firmer."  Bill said breathlessly. Pushing the lace to the side to run his thumbs over the erect nipples,pinching at them and receiving little gasps. "Yes Bill,they're boobs,they do that." "Hush,we agreed on lumps or bumps."  Dipper grinned and raised his hands to Bill's cheeks pulling him down into a kiss. "We were drunk when we named them." "You loved it."

Bill retracted and pushed the lace up to expose his chest. He moved closer and latched his mouth onto a nipple and sucked. Dipper gasped and arched up into the blond's mouth. His tongue circling the hard nub teasingly. His other hand finding the other and squeezing the breast before pinching and twisting the other pink nipple. His teeth nibbled at it and the boy responded positively at the action.  "F-Fuck Bill-ah!"

He pulled back with a _pop_ and grinned,his teeth showing through the charming smile. His hand trailed down and cupped between his legs. "May I?" He licked his lips emphasizing what he desired. Dipper whimpered and fisted at the pillow above him. "It's bloody..." Bill gave him an ' _and_?' look. "It'll be messy..."

"I'll clean it. Please,I want to taste you so badly. I want to _eat_ you."

Dipper laughed and realized what was happening. "You're trying to get me to agree so you can or you're physically incapable of doing so." Bill scoffed but whined a couple seconds after. "You know a demon can't take blood without having explicit permission. _Please._ Sapling come on how could you say no to this face?"

The teen pursed his lips and feigned as if he was in thought. Bill huffed and leaned down into a kiss,his tongue entering the other's mouth and rubbing softly against his tongue,the brunet's teeth bit into his and he felt the body below his tense. He opened his eyes to see the pained look again. He sank to his neck and kissed the delicate pale skin,sucking and biting at the skin to cause red and purple marks to arise on his skin. "Offer your blood to me."

"Yes."

Bill wasted no time pulling the boy's pants off and his boxers leaving him in panties,the scent more prominent making the demon growl. He grabbed the sides and pulled them down the boy's legs.

He stared at the underwear and his breath hitched.

"Can I have it?" He asked not taking his eyes off it. "Have what? The underwear or the pad?" Bill's teeth clenched and he rubbed his clothed thigh,he pulled the pad loose and threw the underwear across the room.

He tossed the other clothing to the side and opened Dippers legs spreading them wide. He inhaled and moaned at the scent.

"This." Dipper threw him a questioning look but still nodded. "Sure....but why?"

The blond clicked his fingers making the pad disappear. "Blood."

He spread his legs wider and watched Bill stuff a couple pillows under his butt to angle him higher up. Bill grabbed under his thighs and pulled him to his face. Dipper gasped when he felt the tongue connect with his sex. Bill groaning at the strong flavour of Dipper. He licked between the folds before circling the bundle of nerves. Dipper squeezed his thighs against Bill's head and moaned loudly,he slapped a hand over his mouth and panted.

Bill forced the boy to spread his legs wider and plungled his tongue into the hole getting hands in his hair pushing his face closer as Dipper raised his hips up.

Fortunately for the demon he didn't need to stop for oxygen so he continued his movements,pushing his tongue in and out of the boy,red fluid chasing his tongue when he retracted it. Bill extended his tongue and pushed further in and licked.

"Fuck! Please....please Bill p-please I'm so c-close-"

The blond removed his tongue and licked upwards brushing over the bundle of nerves and that's all it took to send the boy over the edge. Dipper opened his mouth in a silent scream as his body spasmed, the pleasure rushing through him,his toes curling. Bill flattened his tongue and collected the fluid that leaked from the boy.

When Dipper finally opened his eyes again he saw Bill wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and licking at the blood.

"I could eat you all day if you let me,that's how good you taste. "

Bill pulled out a handkerchief and removed the blood from his face. "You can kiss me now if you'd like,I've removed it from my tongue if you want to taste." He stuck out his tongue and wiggled it.

There are small features on the demon that showcase he isn't human. His tongue being one,bright yellow in colour unlike the normal pink,his sharper than normal teeth,the one eye he keeps covered,it's just a yellow eye with a black slit for a pupil. The golden freckle like spots that were littered all over his caramel skin.

"Shall we continue?"  Bill broke Dipper from his trance and he nodded. The demon had removed his clothing while Dipper was deep in throught.

"Yes please." Bill grabbed his legs and placed them on his shoulders,he took his cock in hand and positioned it at Dipper's entrance. "Wait!" Bill paused and glanced up at the boy. "We either use a condom or you can't cum in me." Bill groaned and pouted. "But I like cumming in you,I like watching it spill out of you."

Dipper flushed and bit his lip. "No,I don't want to get pregnant."

"I'll pull out?"

Dipper glared. "You better."

"Please,my cum splattered on your stomach and chest is just as good. I'll even lick it off if you request."  Dipper huffed and rolled his eyes with a smile. "Fine."

"Good,now let me fuck this tight little hole of yours." Bill grabbed his cock again and pushed in,moaning at how wet the boy got by the previous acts. Dipper inhaled sharply and tightly held the pillow again. The brunet whined when he bottomed out.

"Fuck PineTree relax,you're going to  
squeeze my cock to death."

"S-Sorry,feels so good." He mumbled out.

"I know baby but just relax and I'll make it feel so much better."

Dipper took a deep breath and relaxed his body. "Good boy." Bill sighed with relief and pulled out slowly,staring at how red his dick was from the blood.  
"Oh yes,this is perfect!" He giggled and Dipper snorted at him. "Nerd." Bill thrusted in and Dipper gasped throwing his head back.

"Shut up."

Bill started a steady pace and Dipper gasped every time he went deeper. Dipper removed his clenched hands from the pillow and kneaded his chest,fingers pulling at the pink nubs. He yelped when Bill thrusted harder.

"You like that?" Bill leaned down after dropping the boy's legs from his shoulders,he kissed up his neck enjoying the choked moans. "Y-Yes,fuck! Ah shit-shit faster Bill-fuck!"  Bill chuckled and pushed faster into the tight heat,sucking hickies on to his neck. Dipper cursed and threw his arms around the blond and dug his nails in to his skin. Bill growled and pulled himself up and out of Dipper pumping his bloodied cock and exhaled a loud moan when he came,cum shooting into Dipper's stomach.

Dipper whined at the lack of touch and stimulation. "Please,have to cum,Bill please."

Bill caught his breath back and sat up straighter. "Mhmm don't worry baby,I'll take care of you." His head a pleasant dizzy from the intense orgasm. He swashed two fingers in his mouth before pushing them in the teen and curling upwards finding his sweet spot. He thrusted them at a fast pace that had the brunet seeing stars,moans and pleads babbling from his mouth.

"T-Touch me-Ah!"

"Touch your little cock?" Bill licked his lips and Dipper nodded frantically. "Please!" "Mhm,I guess it deserves some attention." Bill leaned down and sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth and tongued at it while he continued to finger the boy's spot.  
Dipper screamed threw his head back and came violently.

Bill pulled away with a shocked face after Dipper calmed down. Clear fluid dripping from his face.

"You squirted." His tongue darting out to taste it. "You actually ejaculated."

"Fuck that was way more intense that any other time." Dipper looked at Bill. "Huh,I guess I did."

The two burst into laughter and Bill collapsed onto Dipper.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> More random ad ons!
> 
> Since some people may not under stand,going on the pill can stop your period if you continuously take it everyday. And Dipper was doing just so. 
> 
> ( My doctor told me this and I used to be on it and it stopped it. It's different for everyone.)


End file.
